<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unbroken Chains by Misskiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031908">Unbroken Chains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku'>Misskiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Goodness [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bede encounters Oleana in the Galar mine. The encounter doesn't end well and leaves Bede shaken... so he seeks out Gloria.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bederia Goodness [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unbroken Chains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He never thought he'd see her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You…" Bede's heart stopped. He stared at her, eyes wide and unseeing. "What are you doing here?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sliver of anger tightened his voice. He felt chains of fear coil around his throat, cold and biting and choking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oleana turned to face him, a flicker of recognition and surprise widening her eyes for a brief moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. If it isn't Bede." Her voice was flat and disinterested. "I never thought I would run into you in the mines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat blurred his vision. His hands clenched into fists at his sides as his whole body tensed beneath the memories conjured by her voice. Memories, regret and fear that he'd buried deep surfaced all at once like a geyser in his chest and he ground his teeth until his jaw ached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Bede repeated, louder than before. Louder and firmer as a torrent of bile and fury rose up to burn his throat. His gaze, although sharply fixed on Oleana, was distant and unfocused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her eyes on him. Felt her keen gaze size him up from head to toe and he felt small again, small and insignificant and frightened. Everything was going dark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've been doing some voluntary community service on Mr Rose's behalf," she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard her words clearly as though she were towering over him and not at the end of the tunnel, not the safe distance away that she was. The name he wanted to forget tightened the chain around his throat. Tightened it until it bit into his flesh and he couldn't breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He used to work in a coal mine a long time ago," she continued. "That's why I'm actually happy to be doing this kind of work."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything blurred. He saw red as his hands began to shake and his knuckles burned white, clenched harder and tighter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that all you think about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't recognise his own voice. It was cold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression remained unchanging. "Excuse me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fire burned in his lungs, the air scorching his chest and throat as he breathed, as he hissed in a sharp breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After all this time, everything he did… and he's still the only thing you care about?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was silent for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think we're so different, you and I."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes snapped to her face, vision clearing with searing indignation that burned through his glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"After all," she continued, "you're wearing the watch he gave you even now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It went dark. The weight on his wrist fixed him in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am nothing like you," he hissed, but the impact of her words thumped painfully in his chest. The truth behind the chains he couldn't drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps. Although, we both wouldn't be where we are today without Mr Rose." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to laugh. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you not have a single shred of remorse for what you did?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found himself smiling. Smiling in disbelief, a slow trickle of dread working its way down his spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Remorse? For what? We did what we had to. I will be forever thankful that the Champion stopped Eternatus, and Mr Rose feels the same way. He was just so worried about the future…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede breathed a sharp beat of laughter. A huff that stole painfully from his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's it? That's all you have to say?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down at him. "What more do you want?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did either of you ever stop to think about me for one moment? Everything you made me do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pounding of his heart almost drowned out Oleana's reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You knew what you were doing. We never forced you to do anything; in fact, I recall you being grateful, enthusiastic even, to be able to help Mr Rose-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I was a child!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You manipulated me. You and Rose. From the start, that's all I was to you. A tool, a means to an end, to be discarded when it no longer suited your interests." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you playing the victim now? You knew-" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No." He cut her off with a cold glare, with words as cold as ice, as calculated and sharp as a blade. "You don't get to put this on me. Rose manipulated me from the start, gave me everything I wanted in order to turn me into the tool he needed for his warped mission. He used me -</span>
  <em>
    <span> a child.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you helped him. Everything I knew, everything I thought I had, was all a lie. And you're pathetic enough to twist that and put it back on me, as if I knew exactly what I was doing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands shook as he stole a sharp breath. He felt numb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All I wanted was to be acknowledged, to be recognised and loved and I thought I'd found that in Rose-" his voice cracked. Broken and strangled and he sucked in a quiet breath. "I've finally found that. Finally found a place where I'm accepted and acknowledged for who I am and none of that was thanks to Rose, or you. That's what separates us. That's where we're different, you and me." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede no longer felt her eyes upon him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't changed one bit." She sounded disinterested again. Bored and uncaring. "You never stopped making excuses for your failings, blaming things on other people. Like you blamed your lack of wishing stars on the Champion during your challenge, you blame the course of your life on Mr Rose and me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had nothing more to say. He looked at her one final time; the woman he'd cowered before, who's words kept him on a tight leash chained around his throat, who made him feel small and insignificant and pathetic under her gaze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt nothing. Not even pity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from her. "Goodbye, Oleana," he said. "I hope I never have the misfortune of running into you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't reply and he didn't look back.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Ms Opal's firm hand on his shoulder brought Bede back to reality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps that's enough training for today," she offered, giving him a warm, gentle smile at the vacant and unseeing look in Bede's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The orders he'd snapped at the Gym Trainers hung in the air and ached in his throat. He'd pushed them hard. Harder than he'd even done before, harder and colder as memories kept flashing behind his eyes and he was back there again, burning with anger and pain and- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sighed and everything faded. He turned from Ms Opal, dragging a hand down his face in regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My apologies," he murmured to her before raising his head and looking each Gym Trainer in the eye. They watched him, concerned. Worried, but not frightened. It calmed his heart. "Forgive me. I have been too harsh on you all. Carry on as you were. I… need a moment to myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ms Opal's smile was full of love, soft and sympathetic, as though she knew something of the pain lancing through his heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Take as long as you need," she said to him. "I'll watch over their training until you return." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede nodded gratefully, holding back a deep, weary sigh. "Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gathered his bag and left the Gym. The weight around his wrist was as heavy as his heart, and he no longer knew what to do. Or where to go, or how to settle the raging thoughts swirling in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Through it all, through the turmoil and pain and confusion whirling in his head, a clear, firm ache in his heart remained. A pull towards her that was always there. He felt it again now; a firm tug, a desire to see her, and decided followed it. It was the only thing he knew was real amidst the chaos. The calm in the eye of the storm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede hailed a Sky Taxi. He had nothing left to lose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he wanted to see her.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria was smiling. Bede's heart softened at the light in her eyes, the flash of her smile as bright and cheerful as he remembered. She hadn't noticed him yet, hadn't seen him standing in the doorway to Wyndon's stadium. She said something to one of the League Staff, who then motioned towards Bede, and she whirled, her smile blooming and dazzling as their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bede!" she chimed and skipped over, ready to launch herself at him for a hug, before the dark shadow in his eyes registered to her and she stopped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked away. He knew what she was seeing, knew he couldn't hide the depth of his pain from her, and accepted it. He accepted her hand on his arm, her understanding smile, her gentle nudge as she led him outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be back soon," she called over her shoulder to the staff, and slid her hand into Bede's before speaking to him softly. "Come on. Let's go for a walk." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand was warm and her tender touch grounded him as he followed her out into the street. She gave his hand a soft squeeze as they walked. His heart squeezed in response and a lump wedged high in his throat in the silence. She said nothing, asked nothing of his sudden appearance nor the darkness in his gaze. That was enough for heat to wash over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria led him away from the busy streets, away from people and noise until they were alone by the waters edge. She gripped the railing with her free hand, staring out across water at the sunset sky. A cool wind brushed by, sweeping her brown hair off her shoulders in a gentle dance. Something crumbled inside Bede and he dropped her hand. Before she could turn around to face him, he fell against her back and embraced her. He dropped his head to her shoulder and she jumped as his arms snaked around her waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"B-Bede?!" she squeaked. "Wh-What are you- you- you're hugging me?!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so warm. Her familiar scent enveloped his body and his lungs, filling him with waves of calm with every deep breath he took. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please, just…" It was hard to get the words out. To force them through the thick wedge in his throat. "Let me stay like this… for a while," he sighed his request against the side of her neck and she shivered in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt her stiffen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Okay… I… I mean, I don't mind it's just, it was really sudden and I'm not used to you doing something like- like this and um, that's completely fine with me- Arceus, I'm rambling now, sorry!" she cut herself off with a quick apology, clamping her mouth shut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, she began to relax, and after a moment passed, she placed a hand over his. The quiet gesture made heat prickle behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut, fighting back the pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he'd embraced her or why it felt so comforting and so right, as though to hold her like this was what he'd needed all along. The weight pulling him down, the choking fear around his neck, was all but forgotten. He felt her against him and felt calm. He could breathe when it was her he was breathing in. The warmth of her body against him warmed Bede to his core and he no longer felt numb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria curled her fingers over his hand and lent the side of her head against his. A shaky sigh stole from his lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm here," she said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her kind words reached him, Bede could no longer fight back the tears. He held her tighter as they came, as they flooded his eyes and spilled through, spilled out and down his cheeks to wet her shoulder. He shuddered against her with broken, silent gasps. The pain bearing down on him was suffocating, bleeding through his veins, his bones, his body, and he sank against Gloria's back, burying his head firmer into her shoulder, and cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there with him, in his tight embrace, and shouldered his tears. She stood firm beneath his broken gasps that made his chest heave and shudder and drained the strength from his legs. Her hand remained over his, an unspoken and understanding touch, and he gave in to her. He gave in, the final walls around his heart crumbling into dust beneath the weight of his pain and the knowledge that she could take it, that she was here. He let it all come; the tears, the pain, the sobs he no longer stifled and the gasps he no longer hid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her silent gesture spoke louder than words, her hand gently squeezing his once more. She stood firm, stood as a blazing light in the darkness engulfing his heart, and that was all he needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps he had known all along, when he had sought her out, what she could be for him. What she was to him. Like a breath stolen before plunging into the torrential depths of the sea, she gave him enough time, enough strength, to hold on and struggle to the surface. Enough air to breach that final distance, to weather the storm and chaos until he could breathe again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held her for as long as he needed, as the tears dried and his sobs quietened. She stood there with him as the pain eased and his erratic breathing, his heaving lungs, settled. He embraced her as the heavy ache in his chest faded beneath a wave of embarrassment at what he was doing, at how tightly he was holding her against his chest, at how firmly his arms were wrapped around her waist. The familiar scent filling his lungs, that scent that was recognisably Gloria, made his pulse skitter and flutter at how shamelessly he'd relished in it earlier. Mortification began to burn across his cheeks as the seconds ticked by and he realised he didn't know what to do now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle touch of her hand, the delicate sweep of her thumb over the back of his hand, brought him out of his panic and he relaxed his grip on her. He stepped back, drawing his arms from her waist and to his sides. The air felt remarkably colder without her warmth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria slowly turned to face him and he forcedly stared out over the water as he felt his cheeks flush darkly under her gaze. He could see the concern on her face in the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did… something happen?" she asked. "It's not… Ms Opal, is it?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The worry in her voice drew his eyes to her, a kind smile lifting his lips. "Ms Opal is fine," he reassured her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in relief and she sighed. "Oh, thank goodness." Her gaze softened, beads of worry still in her eyes, her brow furrowed slightly. "Then… is everything okay? I mean, obviously not but…" She chewed her lip anxiously. "What happened?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I ran into Oleana." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words came easily now, as though telling her what had happened was as simple, as easy, as exhaling a breath. It took no effort at all. Gloria's eyes widened fractionally, her lips parting in a silent gasp, before she caught herself and nodded slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That must've been a shock," she said quietly. "Did you two… talk?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked across the water again as the memories resurfaced. He brushed them aside as though it was a speck of dust on his shoulder. The weight was no longer there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We did," Bede said after a moment. "Even now, all she thinks about is Rose. It shouldn't have come as a shock but… to see her again, to hear her voice…" His gaze hardened. A gentle touch brought him back, his eyes dropping to Gloria's hand on his arm. "I suppose she was right, in a sense. As much as I loathe to admit it, a part of me is still shackled by Rose. The fact that I continue to wear this watch is proof enough of that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede gestured with his right hand, the heavy golden watch sliding over his wrist. Gloria snatched his hand out of the air and held it close to her heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not shackled Bede," she said firmly. "You're hurting. And just because it still hurts doesn't mean he's still got a hold over you, because he doesn't. I know you, Bede. I know it still hurts, but you're so much more than your past. You're strong and kind and determined; you recognised what you did was wrong and have made a name for yourself outside of who you were under Rose." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile softened and she touched his watch with her fingers, running them over the scratched metal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And this watch is just a watch. That's all. Oleana might think you're shackled to the past but I know you're not - because the Bede I knew back then wouldn't smile at me like this, he wouldn't have come to me when he was hurting or hugged me or let me hold his hand." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede watched her, listened to her, enraptured by her smile and her gentle words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So… what I'm trying to say is, um, you've come so far since then. It's not about moving on or forgetting the things that hurt you, it's about not letting what happened prevent you from becoming who you want to be." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She squeezed his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't think I'll ever forget what happened on the Darkest Day, or Eternatus," she admitted quietly. "It'll always be with me. That's not something I can just get over and move on from. But I'm still here. I'm still the Champion. And that doesn't change just because I freeze up or run away in interviews when it's brought up." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria laughed sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Everyone has something they can't forget. So… it's okay if it still hurts. You have people who can bear that with you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stared at their hands for a long time, letting her words sink in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And screw Oleana. What does she know?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria's sudden outburst made Bede snort a laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What? It's true! She doesn't see you for what, almost two years, and thinks she knows you? As if!" Gloria scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A warm bubble of mirth filled Bede's chest and he couldn't help smiling. "All right, I get it. Thanks, Gloria." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She returned his smile. "No problem. I'm glad I could help, even if I was just a shoulder to cry on." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers and making Gloria blink, stunned, at him. Her free hand, no longer holding his, dropped suddenly to her side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You were more than that," he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked away hurriedly. Her eyes flicked from one thing to another when he gave her hand a squeeze. The dusting of pink on her cheeks was adorable, and made Bede want to tease her further. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"U-Um, do… do you want to do something?" Gloria stammered. She met his eyes forcefully and her bashful blush double in intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede smothered the smirk that threatened to form on his face and raised an eyebrow instead. "Do something? You'll need to be more specific than that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes shot to their hands for a split second, and Bede could tell it was distracting her so he deliberately squeezed her hand again. She stole a sharp breath that made his blood sing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If… if you're not busy, we could- could go to my house? And watch a movie? You know, to take your mind off everything…" She pursed her lips, looking away from him again. Her embarrassment fluttered Bede's heart. "My mum's working late tonight so otherwise it'd just be me, so… Do you want to?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed. "It might be a good idea to take my mind off it for a while," he agreed, holding back the fact that his mind was already off the events of this morning and fixed on the girl blushing darkly in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't need to know that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great! I'll call us a Sky Taxi then." Gloria's smile brightened and everything felt right. The strength had returned to his bones and he could breathe again. He could relax when it was her beside him. Bede smiled to himself, knowing that she had no idea the effect she had on him, or just how deeply she'd helped him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would keep that to himself for now. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Gloria unlocked her front door, striding inside and wiping her shoes on the mat before kicking them off in the entrance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Here we are," she said happily. "Home sweet home!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede quirked a faint smile at her and toed off his shoes, placing them neatly by the door as Gloria skipped into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Make yourself at home," she said, opening the pantry and began to search through it. "You can leave your stuff wherever. Oh, and choose a movie for us! They're in the cupboard under the TV." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede headed into the lounge, greeted the sleepy munchlax with a wave and left his bag next to the couch. He couldn't help but look around the room, his curiosity getting the better of him. He'd been in Gloria's house a handful of times but had never had the opportunity to actually study the place or look around without someone else watching him. He could hear Gloria talking to herself in the kitchen, and took a moment to look at the pictures on the wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could pick Gloria out instantly from the recognisable, bright grin on her face, even though the picture had to be over a decade old. Her wide, toothy grin was childish and innocent, streaks of dirt on her cheeks and a bundle of fruit in her arms. The boy beside her in the mud had to be Hop. Bede laughed to himself as he looked from one picture to the next, noting that Gloria had hardly changed at all. His heart softened at that thought. She was always smiling or pouting in the photos; Bede had to stifle a laugh at one particular picture where Gloria had her arm in a cast, a sour pout on her face, as Hop stood beside her and mirrored her pose with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that he noticed that the pictures featured Gloria and her mother, and sometimes Hop, but that was it. There wasn't a single picture of her father on display. He wondered why that was, recalling that she'd mentioned her father wasn't around, although she hadn't said anything further on the subject and he hadn't brought it up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede shook that thought from his mind and walked over to the TV, kneeling down to open the drawer when he smelt something that made him pause.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is something burning?" Bede asked, heading into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah!" Gloria gasped, tearing her head from a book and turning off the stove. "The popcorn!" She yanked the lid off the pot, a faint cloud of smoke puffing into the air. "Oh, no, no, no!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waved the pot lid in the air frantically, trying to disperse the smoke, and glanced worriedly at the smoke alarm in the hall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did you manage to burn popcorn?" Bede sighed and inspected the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The majority of the popcorn was fine, the kernels at the bottom blackened and charred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, come on. Don't act like you've never burnt popcorn before!" Gloria huffed. She lowered the pot lid, satisfied that the smoke wasn't going to trip the alarm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede let out a breath of laughter. "I honestly haven't. Are your skills in the kitchen that lacking that you can't manage something as simple as making popcorn?" he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've made it before!" She pouted, blowing out a puff of air at him. "I just got distracted, that's all." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Distracted by what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped over to the cookbook open on the counter that she'd been reading. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wanted to make caramel popcorn, so I was looking up a recipe and didn't notice it was burning." She dug through the popcorn with a wooden spoon, grimacing at the burnt mess at the bottom. "Ugh. At least Munchlax will eat it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why don't you leave the caramel to me?" he suggested. "I'll make it while you sift out all the burnt pieces." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled sheepishly at him. "You don't mind? That'd actually help me a ton. I've never made caramel before and I know it gets really hot so it kinda freaks me out." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then why'd you choose to make it in the first place?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria twisted her lips in thought as she retrieved a bowl big enough for the popcorn and began scooping it out of the pot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Plain popcorn is fine and all but… I wanted to make something special, to help cheer you up," she said that last part quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede's heart thrummed in his chest with warmth. He swallowed so his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't mind at all. I've made it before and it's better than having to risk you burning the house down." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll have you know I've only had two things catch on fire before!" she said pointedly. "One was a chopping board I put too close to the flame and the other was a tea towel I </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> accidentally put too close to the flame." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede stared at her. "You realise that's not something to be proud of, right?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's only happened twice!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It shouldn't happen at all!" He shook his head, torn between laughing and sighing. "I'm surprised you're allowed in the kitchen at all after that." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria grumbled to herself, picking out charred lumps that were once popcorn and tossing them to Munchlax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It was only twice…" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede hid his smile and worked on the caramel. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, they settled on the couch, bowl of caramel popcorn between them, and started the movie. Gloria sat up excitedly, grabbing a handful of popcorn to pick at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This is one of my favourite movies," she said. "I can't believe you've never seen it before!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede tossed some popcorn into his mouth, grateful that the caramel masked the faint taste of charcoal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This movie is over twenty years old. I'm surprised that you've seen it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a classic!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And yet I've never heard of it before." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you're about to be enlightened!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede sat back, smiling to himself at her enjoyment as the movie commenced. She couldn't sit still for a moment, couldn't remain silent or contain her joy with every scene. She quoted her favourite lines, which was most of them, and tugged on Bede's sleeve when things were about to happen or to give unnecessary but amusing commentary. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede found that he didn't mind her interruptions, her squeals of excitement or giddy laughs. He didn't mind when she quoted entire scenes, word for word, along with the movie, with as much enthusiasm as the actors. He didn't mind when she'd shake his shoulder to announce that a favourite scene of hers was coming up. Her reactions were amusing and adorable, and he ended up watching her more than the movie. </span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>When the credits rolled, Gloria sighed happily, plopping the remaining bits of popcorn into her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"See? I told you it was good!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll admit that I enjoyed it." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, the parts that he managed to pay attention to, at least. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good!" She sank back into the couch, smiling contentedly at him. "I'm glad. And… I'm glad that I can see you smile again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart skipped at her words, at the tender look she was giving him. Curled up on the couch beside him, her head tilted sweetly to the side, he couldn't help but read too much into it. He wanted to hope that there was something more to the glimmer in her eyes. It would be so easy to tell her how he felt, a perfect moment of amicable silence falling between them, and his heart yearned to know if there was any chance she felt same, if the warmth in her eyes meant what he thought it did- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door clicked open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm home!" Gloria's mother called from the entrance, her eyes sliding over to them. Gloria jolted upright, sitting up straight and slightly further away from Bede than she had been seconds ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, mum!" Her voice cracked slightly and Bede suddenly felt too warm. "We were just watching a movie." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening," Bede said, managing a polite smile at Gloria's mother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm, is that caramel I can smell?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's caramel popcorn!" Gloria chimed happily. "Sorry, but we ate it all!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a shame." Gloria's mother smiled knowingly at them. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Bede?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He straightened. "I really should be going. I left the Gym quite abruptly earlier, so I should head back before it gets any later and Ms Opal begins to worry." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria stood and brushed fragments of popcorn off her front. Bede stood as well and collected his bag before following her to the door. He gave a brief smile and a nod to her mother, saying a polite goodbye before he left. Gloria stepped outside with him, shutting the door behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you… feeling any better now?" she asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bede breathed in the cool, evening air and nodded. "I am, thanks to you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He allowed himself to admit that to her. His heart had softened and he wanted her to know that, to know what she'd done to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gloria blushed sweetly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger absently as her eyes darted away from his and back again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"O-Oh! That's- that's good." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hitch in her voice set a fire in Bede's blood and he drew closer. He stepped up to her, illuminated in the dim porch light, and saw the way her eyes landed on his and widened, saw the blazing red darken on her cheeks. She glanced away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll… I'll see you later, then…" she said quietly, managing a bashful smile at him beneath her nerves. She stepped towards him for a parting hug, and Bede welcomed it, welcomed her warmth and the familiarity of her embrace. It was calming. A brief hug, a brief moment that never lasted longer enough, and Bede stepped back when he felt her pull away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Gloria," he said, letting his hands linger at her side for a second longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nervous lilt in her voice vanished as her smile warmed. "Anytime." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That smile of hers remained with him for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one shot wouldn't have become what it is without the help of my friends in the bederia heaven discord server.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>